U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,489 issued in 1928 to the corporation: The Cincinnati butchers' supply company, discloses a refrigerator display case. This refrigerator display case is arranged to rest upon the floor of the foodstore, with a serving counter top, over which the goods are arranged to be served to the customer, while the counter top is subjected to the cooling action of a cooling means (in view of extending total preservation time of the perishable foodstuff). The counter shelves 95, 96, 97--which support foodstuff goods--are covered by window panels 25, 43, which enable viewthrough visual access of the foodstuff by the store customers, while providing containment for the cooled air refrigerated by the refrigerator elements within the enclosure defined around the counter good supporting shelves by the window panels. A variety of access doors 51 enable access to the counter top, while limiting cool air deperditions.
Among the drawbacks of this old art embodiment of refrigerator display case unit, three are readily apparent: